


Do you hear that love? they're playing our song.

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is radio host and his life is a bit sad. He is not happy anymore and he don't know what to do to feel better. But one day, he sees hope into the bright blue eyes of a blond irish man in a little coffee shop and the song that was playing back then keep hunting them, again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't get to close, it's dark inside

Harry was waiting in that line for several minutes now. All he wanted was a large and very sugary coffee that could brighten the terrible day he was living until now. He got up late because the alarm of his phone hadn’t rung as planned and Zayn, his roommate, had stayed in the bathroom for an eterniny and more. On top of that Liam had finished the milk before puting the empty box back in the fridge. He called his co-host, Nick, to warn him that he would be late and he had been more than happy to finally take control of the show this morning. Harry had stopped at this little coffee shop near the station, hoping to find some comfort and ironically, it was his show (in fact, it was Nick’s that morning) that was playing in the speakers. The patience already very thin of the young man began to deteriorate more and more as he heard his colleague rambling about some weird stuff on the air. The boy in front of him seemed to take forever to place an order in addition to the conversation he was having with the young employee behind the counter. Harry let out a sigh of frustration while running a hand through his already messed up hair, saying to himself that the day was really the worst he had lived so far. While Nick finally stopped his gibberish on the air, the blond man before him turned to Harry, laughing, with a large coffee and a bag that seemed to be filled with all sorts of pastries in his hand. He looked up to him with eyes of a dazzling blue, so clear and so full of happiness that the clouds hovering Harry’s head since he woke up seemed suddenly a bit lighter. He smiled and apologized for taking so long before he proudly shake under his nose his bag filled with sweets. He leaved, almost dancing, whistling the song that was now playing through the speakers.

\- Sir? Do you want to order? Sir?

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by the voice of the young woman who stood behind the counter and he realized he had turned out to watch the other boy and now he was staring at the glass doors with a weird expression on his face. The words of the song resonating not only in the coffee shop, but also in his ears.

_Your eyes, They shine so bright I want to save their light I can not escape this now unless you show me how ..._

He hadn’t been one to believe in love at first sight, but maybe it was what he had just experienced right here.

***

\- NICK!!  
\- Yes, my dear colleague?

Harry placed his coffee on his workspace before losing his coat and shaking his hair to try somehow to put it in a decent manner. He dropped into his chair, took a large sip of coffee before adding:

-The song you just played, what was it?  
-Taylor Swift?  
-NO! The one before, Harry replied, frowning.  
\- Oh! It was Demons by Imagine Dragon… why?  
\- Demons... And I tought I asked you not to put Taylor Swift again, Nick!

Without bothering to listen to the protests of the latter, Harry put on his headphones before taking control of his show. He tried his best to follow the thread despite his bad mood, but his thoughts always deviated to this song and its lyrics that had seemed perfect at the moment when the the dazzling eyes of that stranger met his own.

 

***

Once the show ended, Harry always stayed a little longer at the station to prepare his broadcast for the next day and if by doing so, he listened to about 5 or 6 times the famous song he heard this morning it was jus a coincidence. He could focus on something else than those sparkling blue eyes and that stranger who had crossed his path this morning and he definitely didn’t want to stop by the same coffe shop the next morning. Before leaving his office though, Harry still took care to download the song and put it in his phone but only because it was a good song, that's all. Behind the wheel of his car, he took the time to breathe a little bit. He tried to find that spark in him, that happiness he saw in the eyes of the young blond man and he found nothing. In the last few months, Harry didn’t have the impression of progress in his life. He feels like he is at a standstill. Certainly he had his radio show, he had a good salary, he had everything he wanted to... Except maybe someone to share all of this with him. Sighing, Harry began to drive back out of the parking lot and headed home. He pressed the button on his phone connected to the car, and push on the speed dial key of Zayn’s phone. The ringing tone filled the cabin of the vehicle and finally the voice of his friend was heard, followed by Liam’s laughter.

\- I'm on my way so I'd like you both to wear some pants by the time I get home. And I hope you bought some milk, Liam!

\- Harry, Zayn replied with a sigh, I said it a hundred times, I repeat it to you ...

Harry pressed the button to end the call without allowing Zayn to finish his sentence. He knew very well what he was saying : that he needed to get laid. To let go for once and start living again. He knew he was right and there was a time when Harry would have jumped at the chance. He never had a lot of trouble seducing anyone but lately something was wrong. Maybe to open up to someone will solve the problem but, the problem seemed to be that he was unable to open up to anyone anymore. 

When he opened the door of his apartment, he could hear the voices of Zayn and Liam singing softly in the kitchen where they probaly doing something for dinner. When he passed the doorway, a smile appeared on Harry's lips because their happiness was just infectious. They revolved around each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if they had been doing this all their lives. When Liam overview Harry, he dropped the knife with which he was cutting some vegetables and went to hug him. They saw each other every day but, it was like that between them. Their friendship was filled with small gestures of affection like this. Liam was like his brother, they had grown up together, studied together and now they share almost the same apartment because Zayn here, had stolen his heart. The latter turn around and ruffled Harry's hair before putting a loud kiss on the top of his curls.

Harry had met Zayn at the station shortly after he got the job, he is a DJ in several bars of the city and worked a few times a week at the station. He had inherited from his family of a huge house which he had served to separate into several apartments, reserving the top floor for himself. Since Harry was actively looking for a home and they got along together pretty easily, Zayn had asked him to come lived with him. Liam had helped him moved, and after a few weeks, no longer able to hear him talk about Zayn or Zayn literally swooning like a teenage girl over Liam, Harry had called his best mate, inviting him to spend the evening with him and had disappeared, leaving them alone. When he returned later that night, he had found them asleep in the arms of each others on the sofa, the Batman DVD still on. Liam was a music teacher at the local high school and he lived with them almost since that famous evening. Although their love could be a bit annoying for the single he was, Harry wouldn’t have exchanged his roommates for anything in the world.

 

***

Harry found himself at the same coffee shop the next morning and he found himself a bit stupid being here because it was much earlier than the day before, way before his show and it was almost impossible for him to see the young man with blond hair two days in a row. It was a huge city anyway... He hadn’t been able to stop himself though, repeating that it was because the coffee was delicious but he knew very well that this was not the main reason for his presence here this morning. The day before, before falling asleep, he listen to a bit of music trying to ignore the whispers that came from the next room. He stopped on the famous song and had listened to it over and over again until he was lulled to sleep by a dazzling blue ocean. He wanted to let go, he can’t think about a complete stranger so often but, the light he had seen in those bright blue eyes seemed to help him see a little clearer in his own darkness. Harry shook his head, trying somehow to regain his senses, but he couldn’t, he saw something in the eyes of that young man the day before, something he had to have. It was like he saw his own hapiness and needed to chase after it not matter what. He finally left the shop, coffee in hand but not without a bit of disappointment

***

The show went off without problems but Harry couldn’t deny that he didn’t really have the heart to respond to special requests from listeners this morning. However, a voice caught his attention, a voice asking to hear the song that haunted him since yesterday:

\- ... In this little coffee shop yesterday morning and I cannot get it out of my head. My employees are tired of hearing me!

And if it was him? Harry cleared his throat before asking:

\- Is it that wonderful coffee shop near our radio station, dear listener?

His heart was beating so hard inside his chest that he was concerned that his listeners could hear it too, and then, he thought it had simply stop because of the laughing he heard at the other end of the line. It was him. Harry could recognize the laughter he had heard in the queue, waiting for his coffee the day before.

\- Yes! yes! That one indeed, replied the listener, laughter still in his voice. And I would like to dedicate the song to all the staff at my restaurant, _Horan’s_

Nick seemed to notice the state in which Harry was because he asked, just before closing the line, what was the name of that listener “who seemed to enjoy his extraordinary taste in music" and with a last laugh he replied :

\- Niall, I’m Niall Horan!


	2. There's nowhere we can hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are kinda short. There will probably be around 10 chapters to it... I don't know! Hope you'll enjoy!

\- LIAM!  
\- Harry? Are you okay?  
\- No... Yes... Not really? I do not know...  
\- Okay... What's going on?  
\- I am a 14 year old teenage girl!

Liam's laugh was so warm and so calm through the phone that Harry allows himself to relax a bit and smile at the other end of the line. He also released his tight grip on his phone, where is knuckles were slowly turning white.

\- No Harry, you're not a teenager. You're a beautiful young man in the twenties with a popular radio show and the two best friends everybody can dream of.  
\- Liam seriously, Harry sighed. I'm in a state of crisis here!

He heard whispers to the other end of the line then a * click * and finally Zayn's voice was heard.

\- Tell me babe, I like stories where you suddenly become a 14 year old girl!

So Harry recounted the events of the day before to his two friends hidden in the bathroom of the station to prevent Nick to hear the whole story and teases him for the next decade. Once he finished his story, Harry took a deep breath, waiting for one of his friends to burst out laughing but no, it was the voice of Liam who finally broke the silence that had settled on the line:

\- Okay... And why would you be a 14 year old girl?  
\- Because it was a love at first sight and he is probably hidden in the toilet at this very moment to tell us all about it and it's been so long that he has not experienced this kind of thing that he is freaking out, Zayn added in a mocking tone.  
\- This was not "love at first sight" Harry muttered.

It was like that with Zayn and Liam since forever. Liam was careful to ask the right questions for Harry to understand how he felt and Zayn understand him too well and mocked him most of the time.

\- Do you want to see him again? then asked Liam, the rationality of that couple on the phone that was supposedly his best friends  
\- Yes.... Harry whispered.  
\- So, where is the problem? Says Zayn. You know where he works, you know his name, use that loads of charm you have and, Tada! You finally get laid!

For Zayn, nothing was a real problem.

\- But... I have never been so disturbed by anyone in my whole life! It's as if... He was the opposite of what I am but at the same time, he is all I want! And I saw him once... I'm crazy that's it!  
\- I think that's love at first sight Harry, Liam said softly. And sometimes it's the most beautiful thing in the world. For us here, it was tough.  
\- Aaaargh. Harry growled. Thank you dad, thank you mom, see you tonight I'm going to throw up now!

Just before hanging up, Harry heard the sweet laughter of Liam and Zayn's voice saying to him: I told you he was hiding in the toilets! 

Back in his office, Harry couldn't help but look on Google where was Niall's restaurant. Although he had heard that name many times because the place was known for its Open mic nights, he had never set a foot in the place. He realized that the restaurant was close to that record store that he loved. It's been a while he went there so maybe he could jump by once his job was all done? But only to see what that famous place looked like.

 

***

 

Harry stood in one of the alley of the store, but his eyes were fixed to the front of that restaurant across the street. He was in the same spot for minutes now, looking by the window and the girl behind the counter, with blonde hair and big blue eyes, seemed to find him more and more strange. The restaurant door opened suddenly on Niall coming out, dressed in a white shirt and black pants in which he was simply beautiful, Harry whirled on himself and quickly turn his back to the door as to the big bell above it rang, annoucing the arrival of a new customer.

\- Niall! Shout the young woman.

Harry felt his whole body tense. No, it was impossible. What was he going to do to save this situation? He tried to turn his back to the counter but also to the door even more and pretend to be intersted by th CD's in his hands, but he could only listen to the conversation that stood behind him.

\- Perrie! How's it going girl? Ready for tonight?  
\- Oh yes! The girls and I was really excited!  
\- That's exactly why I'm here, I came to see if you need anything?  
\- You excuse me for two seconds? added that Perrie girl. I will respond to that client over there and come back to you.

Harry looked up suddenly, looking for an another customer but he was alone in the record store and he suddenly panicked while in the loud speakers, he recognized the first notes of that song by Imagine Dragons that he had heard the day before when he saw Niall for the first time, it definitely became a habit.

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._

\- Excuse me, sir? You need some help?

He turned and offered his best smile to the young woman, trying not to look too much like someone who had been caught stalking that beautiful blond man over there. He cleared his throat, then said:

\- No thank you, I'm not sure what I'm looking for honestly, Just checking.

He had been careful not to raise too much his voice but the small size of the store was nothing to help. He saw Niall raises his head and his eyebrows as well as he looked Harry in the eyes before asking:

\- Your voice is familiar to me... Then frowning, he walked the few steps that separated him from Harry. Do I know you? he finally asked.

Harry couldn't remember how to breathe, or even his name if he asked him because the blue eyes that had haunted him since the day before was now on him. Clearing his throat once more, he looked down at the tip of his shoes and added:

-Um... No, I do not think so... Unfortunately...  
-Oh! You're the radio host right? Every morning with Nick is that you? Harry right? I love your show!

He raised his head so fast he could have broke his neck and the smile that crossed Niall's face was kind of breathtaking and it reached out his hand to Harry, saying his name to him because he had no idea that any kind of presentation was useless. His smile was contagious though because Harry returned it and then held out his hand in return:

\- Right, he managed to articulate. I'm Harry, Nice to meet you.  
\- Nice to meet you too.

Is he dreaming or Niall had a little sparkle in his eyes? Unless it's those he had in his own that are reflecting in Niall's? Harry couldn't believe it! They both stared at each other for a long tim before the young woman, Perrie, cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable. Niall seemed to come out of his trance and shook his head, releasing Harry's hand to his greatest disappointment. Always smiling though, Niall said:

\- I am the owner of that small restaurant across the street. You should come! There are small shows every Thursday, Open Mic nights so ... As a fan of music you should probably enjoy it!  
\- I'm sure I would, Harry said with so much honesty in his voice that he thought he saw Niall blushed to hear him saying it.

Niall clapped his hands and then returned his attention to Perrie who was waiting to confirm the final preparations for the evening ahead. Harry stood for a few more moments in the store before leaving empty-handed and when he passed by the counter,Niall interrupted his conversation with the blonde girl to greet him again, and remind him, with a wink, that he was more than welcome in the restaurant tonight.


	3. You look like bad news, I gotta have you

_Niall's POV_

Niall was still talking with Perrie but his attention was still on the beautiful green-eyed young man who had just reached the door. His employees could confirm it, Niall loved the radio show animated by Nick and Harry and he listened to it every morning. Although he had complimented the quality of the show and his musical choices there was one thing that Niall loved above all of it and it was the hoarse and deep voice of Harry Styles. He had recognized him immediately when he had spoke to Perrie moments earlier even though he had pretended otherwise. Plus, this beautiful voice belonged to the same young man who had caught his eye yesterday morning at the little coffee a few blocks down the street, near the radio station. Niall couldn't believed it! He tried to stay calm but he couldn't under any circumstances, repeat to anyone what Perrie was telling him right now.

 

***

 

When he goes back at the restaurant a few minutes later Louis, his partner, was taking care of the final preparations for the open mic night, which would be held the same evening.

\- So, have you spoke with Perrie? he asked Niall.  
\- What?  
\- Perrie. Songs. Open mic. Restaurant. You're still with me Ni?  
\- Oh yes, Perrie! Jesy will be a little late so she asked me if you could place them a little later in the evening.  
\- Mmm. Will be difficult, he says, looking at his notes. Would you mind singing a few songs of your own?

Niall agreed with Louis and followed him in the many preparations for the evening, forgetting for a moment the young man with green eyes. Once everything was finally ready, he made a quick jump at his home in the apartment just above the restaurant, to take a shower and get changed and when he finally goes back downstairs, customers had began to arrive for the evening. He was behind the bar, just checking that everyone knows what to do, when he noticed two gorgeous young men who had just crossed the doorstep were looking at him as if they were aware of any secret that he didn't know about. He sent them a little confused smile when he saw a mass of brown curls joining them and when Harry's eyes followed the glances of his two friends, he rolled his eyes before giving the one with very short brown hair a huge punch on the shoulder. Niall couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at the sight of Harry in his restaurant. He was there! He fought his way through the crowd of customers to join him and greet him and when he finally arrived next to him, rather than go for a handshake, he decided to give him a hug. There was something about the young man with green eyes that was disturbing for Niall, all he wanted suddenly, was to put his hands on him. When he stepped back he saw one of Harry's friend, the one with many tattoos down his arm, exchanging a glance with the one with brown hair and when Niall eyes met Harry's again, he was blushing and despite the darkness in which was plunged the restaurant, his eyes seemed to shine:

\- Harry! I did not think you'd come!  
\- Why not? replied the young man shrugging. His wonderful smile hadn't leave his face and Niall noticed the dimples digging in his cheeks when he smiled a bit wider. Niall wanted to touch them, feel them against his skin, but one of his friends suddenly coughed and held out a hand to Niall before saying:

\- Hello! I'm Liam!  
\- Liam! I'm Niall, the owner of the restaurant.  
\- Oh, I know, Liam said, a sly smile on his lips.  
\- Hi Niall, I'm Zayn, says the third one and once he shook Niall's hand, he put his arm around Liam's waist.  
\- These are my roommates, Harry added. Liam is my best friend since forever and, in case you wouldn't have noticed yet, Zayn is his boyfriend. In about ten minutes, you probably want to run away because they are a little too much in love with each other if you know what I mean.

Niall laughs, a clear and frank laugh because in addition of being beautiful and have a velvety voice that sent shivers in inappropriate places, Harry made him laugh. He wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to laugh with him again, but it was Louis's voice who came into the microphone, announcing that in about fifteen minutes, the show would begin. Niall sighed and placed the tips of his fingers on Harry's forearm to get his attention and he told him that he had to leave because unfortunately, he had to do a few of his songs tonight since one group is gonna be late. Harry's eyes widden by surprise and he asked:

\- You sing?  
\- A little ... Niall said, feeling the blush rising to his cheeks. You're not leaving right? He asked Harry, I'd like to talk to you again after the show.

Harry nodded and the blush was on his face now and that made Niall smile even more. He left him with his two friends and when he turned around to take one last look over his shoulder, Liam and Zayn seemed a bit too excited and Harry rolled his eyes one more time, only this time he laughed with them before burying his face in his hands. Niall felt the warmth spread through his belly, a good heat which feels like hope, the hope that maybe Harry was a bit troubled by him too.

 

***

 

The show went well, Niall's compositions had been well received as always but because of the spotlights in his face, he hadn't been able to find Harry in the crowd but to know that he was there made him a little more nervous than usual. He was talking to Louis after the show, or rather he tried to pretend to listen to him but he was clearly looking for Harry in the crowd. Noticing his lack of attention, his partner sighed in annoyance:

\- Are you listening Niall?  
\- Not really, the latter replied with a guilty smile.  
\- Well, we'll talk about it tomorrow, Louis sighed. Go and have some fun then!

Niall took Louis in his arms, and he grabbed a beer at the bar before making his way through the customers looking for Harry and his two friends. He was intercepted by several people, congratulating him on his performance but also for the success of the evening as always and finally, in the booth at the back of the restaurant, he spotted Harry who was already smiling to him. Zayn and Liam was on one side of the booth, while Harry was alone on his side and when Niall moved to join him, Harry raised his eyebrows before saying one word to him:

\- Wow!  
\- Really! Liam added. You are _really_ talented Niall!  
\- Li is a music teacher, added Zayn watching his lover with a look full of pride. He kissed his temple and Liam turned his head to kiss him fully on the lips, and there was nobody else in the restaurant at that time for them. Niall coughed a little uncomfortable but Harry laughed, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leaning in to whisper in his ear:

\- This is quite normal with these two!

Harry's hand lingered a little longer than usual on his shoulder and his voice in his ear had leave him shivering in the most delicious way possible.

 

***

 

The restaurant was about to close and Niall stayed with Liam, Zayn and Harry all evening. Although they were stopping in the middle of a sentence to share passionate kisses a little too often, Niall had a lot of fun to chat with them, but especially with Harry. The few beers he took to give himself a bit of courage were slowly working their way through his veins and Niall leaned toward Harry several times to whisper jokes in his ear or to put a warm hand on his thigh under the table. He saw Louis giving him a sign and he asked Harry to stay for a few moments, he only need to finalized some details for the closing with his partner. When he returned a few minutes later, Harry was alone at his table and he said:

\- Zayn and Li says goodbye. They were a little tired. I thought that maybe... You can say no if you want, but.... Since you have a few beers, I thought... That maybe... I could... Take you home?

Niall couldn't help but laugh but he he immediately regretted it when he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. He took a step toward him and grabbed his arm, rushing to reassure him.

\- No... Yes! Sorry... Damn I didn't wanted to laugh at you! Oh my god... Harry! I'd _love_ to... But... I live just up the stairs, above the restaurant.

Harry laughs too before grabbing his jacket and follow Niall towards the exit, wanting to walk him home no matter what. Right next to the front door of the restaurant was a little red door leading to a quite narrowed staircase and when Niall stumbled on the third step, Harry was right behind him and he put his hand on the small of his back to retain him from falling. To his own delight, he left it in place as they climb up the steps, a soft and comforting warmth against the fabric of his shirt. At his door, Niall didn't know if he needed to invite him to come in, maybe it was appropriate since they had only officially met a little earlier in the day. Harry then, wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him just a little, before burying his face in Niall's neck. It was one of the best hugs he had received in a long time, if not maybe the best of his life. He put his arms around Harry's neck and neither of them seemed ready to unleash another. Niall took a step backwards, leaning his back against the wall, pulling Harry's body a little more against him and the latter raised his head before meeting his eyes, blue finally meeting green. Harry's indecent red lips suddenly seemed so appealing to Niall and he couldn't help but run his tongue over his own lips. The long fingers of Harry came to rest against his cheek, and then he lifted his chin before putting his lips against Niall's. He pushed him a little more against the wall with the strenght of desire but the movements of his lips was so smooth and sweet for Niall, a sweetness that made his head spin. His arms still around Harry's neck, he closed it a little more strongly and one of his hands went up along the nape of his neck, clinging to his curls, so sweet underneath his fingers. Harry rolled his hips slowly, making Niall moaned and open his mouth a little against Harry's lips and he took advantage of it to slide his tongue against Niall's. Harry's hands left his waist and he slipped it under the fabric of his shirt, slowly going up along his ribs before returning to the waistband of his underwear but this time, he used his nails. Niall couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips or the desperate movement of his hips under Harry's touch. Harry's lips left his and they found their way against the skin of his neck and with one of his hand, Harry unbuttoned the top buttons of Niall's shirt to have better access to his collarbone on which he let the tip of his tongue draw some patterns for few moments before going back to his lips. Breathlessy, Niall pushed Harry against the opposite wall, his palms against Harry's chest where he could feel his heart pounding as fast as his own, which made him smile again. They looked at each other for a few moments, lulled by the rhythm of their irregular breathing.

\- We should ... Maybe slow down a little... Harry finally said.

Niall walked towards him again and put his lips on Harry's in a chaste kiss, filled with sweetness while one of his hands searched for Harry's phone in his back pocket. He finally managed to get it out despite his pants a little too tight and while he was entering his phone number, Harry placed his lips on his neck one last time, just behind his ear. After one last hug, just as good as the last one they shared and also after one last kiss, Harry goes down the stairs and turned around one last time before leaving, to launch a smile towards Niall. When he closed the door of his apartment behind him, Niall slid to the ground his face in his hands and he laughed shaking his head, not believing what had just happened to him.


	4. Strawberries taste how lips do

_Harry's POV_

Harry came back home on his tiptoes, hoping that Zayn and Liam will be asleep, that way he could have escape their many questions about tonight. Unfortunately, his prayers weren't heard by anybody since his two friends were waiting impatiently for him, installed in front of the television. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, ignored them and go to bed without a word, but he couldn't resist the sight of Liam's puppy eyes begging him to tell him everything or Zayn's charming smile. So he dropped between his friends and laughed at their eager eyes. He threw them each a brief look before suddenly asking them innocently :

\- What?  
\- Well, tell us! said Zayn.  
\- Tell you what? Harry continued, on the same tone.  
\- Li, I hate him. It's _your_ best friend, do something!

Liam clapped Harry on the shoulder while the latter laughed and Zayn began to tickle him until he talks, what led to all three of them on the living room carpet, lying on their back and laughing. Once Harry had finally caught his breath he said:

\- I have his number!  
\- Yay! Zayn threw a fist in the air while he was still lying on the ground suddenly exhausted by this little battle. Did you kiss him?  
\- Oh yes! Harry added.  
\- Yay! Liam said, in the same way Zayn did a little earlier.  
   
Harry didn't think that he stopped smiling since his lips had leave Niall's earlier and he let his two friends still lying on the carpet, ignoring their cries of victory ( _Harry! Harry! Harry!_ ) and goes straight to his room. After removing his clothes while he lay on his back on top of the sheets, he put his headphones in his ears to listen to some music before going to sleep as usual. He listened to the song that now made him think about Niall, now focusing on the notes and the feel of Niall's lips on his. His thumb slid up his contact list and he sent him a short message, a simple good night because he wanted to. The answer came quickly, when the phone vibrated on Harry's belly:

_Niall:_  
Good night: D xx  
1:27 am 

***

It was a long time since Harry hadn't slept so well, he woke up in a good mood and when he came out of the bathroom that morning, Liam and Zayn gave him a standing ovation for his particularly successful performance of _Call me maybe_ in the shower. He grabbed his coffee, not having enough time to stop anywhere before his show this morning and went directly to the station. The morning had proceeded quite well and during his dinner break, he received a message from Niall, which made the sun shining even brighter than before:

 __  
Niall:  
When do you eat?  
11:43

_Now? Why?_  
11:44

_Niall:_  
Come to the restaurant?  
11:45

_:)_  
11:45  


When he pushed the doors of the restaurant a few moments later he almost regretted his decision, it was packed! He found a seat at the bar where he immediately recognized the man Niall showed as his partner the day before. He nodded his head before coming his way. He held out his hand and introduced himself:

\- Louis! Niall is a bit busy in the kitchen right now, you want a menu? Something to drink?

Louis was very ... bubbly? Yes, that was the only word that came to mind when Harry looked at the young man in front of him. His hair went in every direction and in his blue eyes, there was a mischievous and cheerful glow and he thought that in addition to be his partner, he and Niall must be very good friends.

\- A coffee please and ... Yes, I'll take a menu, Harry asked, returning his smile.

Louis, who had just one menu under his arm placed it in front of him before returning to deal with other customers. Harry flipped through it a few moments and then looked in the restaurant for this blonde head who was already too familiar to him. He decided to concentrate on his emails, looking at it on his phone and he was busy confirming interviews and other appointments when his coffee was put in front of him. He mumbled a thank you to the person he believed that was Louis, but it just stood in front of him without a word. When Harry finally looked up, it wasn't Louis but Niall who was looking at him with a bright smile. Harry took the time to thoroughly detail him and his clothes. He was wearing a white shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing his chest and a few blond hairs. He rolled up his sleeves to the elbows and was also wearing beautiful dark blue jeans, complemented by a pair of white sneakers. Rather than raised in the air like yesterday, his hair rested on his forehead, around his beautiful face and pink cheeks. It was much more relaxed than when Harry had crossed his way at the record store and it was nothing to displease him. He bit his lower lip and seemed embarrassed by Harry's insistent gaze. Resting his elbows on the counter, he leaned toward Harry, and after casting brief glances to his right and then to his left he proceeded to kiss him. It was just a little kiss, simple and light but Harry had suddenly felt the desire to climb over the counter and kiss Niall to leave them both breathless. When he pulled away from Harry, he was still smiling and he wondered if Niall was even smiling in his sleep and if he would have the chance to find out soon. Niall's fingertips were gently stroking Harry's knuckles and he was still close to him but to a somewhat reasonable distance. Harry could smell his perfume, some fresh lemon mixed with the sweet smell of sugar that clung to his skin probably due to his recent visit in the kitchen. He asked him what he wanted to eat in a whisper and Harry wanted to answered him something indecent but they were in a public place so he contented himself with ordering a burger and some french fries. Without moving, Niall stopped a waitress that was coming by and gives her Harry's order. 

They stay together, talking until his order arrive and later, as Harry was eating. Niall was stealing some of his fries and Harry let him. Everything seemed so natural between them already that it was almost scary. But Harry tried to forget the fear that wound its way slowly into him, he tried to forget it and focus instead, on the happiness he felt, on the color of Niall's eyes and especially on the sweetness of his smile. The afternoon passed rather quickly drinking coffee, sharing laughter and especially kisses. When Harry laced his fingers with Niall's, preventing him to go away after a kiss that left a bitter taste of coffee on his tongue, the blond man leaned over and whispered in his ear if he wanted to go to his apartment. When Harry's eyes met Niall's, in the assurance that he was trying to show, Harry thought he saw a hint of something else ... Of fear perhaps? No, it was impossible ... Unable to say anything, Harry just nodded and follow Niall to the door of his home, climbing the stairs was much easier than the day before. After crossing the threshold, Niall took off his shoes, which encouraged Harry to do the same, then Niall came up to him and lay his hands on his shoulders, gently slidding his jacket and then put it on the hook attached near the door. He extended his hand to Harry, who immediately took it and he pointed to the living room to the right, filled with prices of various kinds, all won by the restaurant. There were pictures on the walls that Niall took with various local celebrities, and with his family and friends. Still holding his hand, he led him to the kitchen where he offered him a beer that he gladly accepted. 

When Niall leaned inside the refrigerator, Harry couldn't help but take a step towards him to get closer and put his big hands on his hips, sliding his fingertips under the white fabric of his shirt. Niall immediately straightened, closing the door without even having the time to take the beers and leaned against Harry's body, closing his eyes. While putting his lips against the pink skin of his neck, Harry slid his fingers on Niall's belly, gently drawing the line of his underwear. Against his mouth, he felt a trail of shiver that goes into his own body when Niall grabbed a handful of curls resting on the nape of his neck, whispering his name. Niall turned to face him and buried his face in Harry's neck to put his lips against his skin. Harry threw his head backwards to allow him access to it and tightened his grip around his hips. Niall looked up and his eyes met Harry and he put his hands on his chest and pushed him to the kitchen counter. When his back met the work surface, Harry took Niall's face in his hands, letting his lips dancing against Niall's until he felt him moan against his mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue against Niall's, tasting every corner of his mouth to know it by heart. Niall had slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and his warm palms were resting flat on his stomach, drawing with fingertips that butterfly that he had never seen. In one quick movement, Harry flipped them, now pushing Niall's body against the counter, sliding his hands down his torso, then finally behind his hips and his thighs and then Harry lifted him to sit him on the work surface before taking place between his legs. As if this act had suddenly made a click in his brain, Niall attacked Harry's shirt and he passed it quickly over his head before launching it somewhere in the kitchen and then kissed him again, fiercely. Harry felt the warmth of Niall's hand resting on his lower back, as he was trying to unbutton his white shirt with trembling fingers. The shirt quickly join his own on the floor and Niall closed his legs around Harry's hips, his hands up along his back and clutching at his curls. Harry left his mouth to attack his throat while Niall's fingertips were softly drawing each tattoos covering his chest and arms. Against the skin of his neck, Harry murmured:

\- Bed  
\- Last door down the hall, Niall replied in a breath before fixing his lips against Harry's again. There were something irresistible about Harry's lips and Niall couldn't get enough of it. Harry looked at Niall once again, placing his hands on his butt while Niall clasped his arms around Harry's neck. He carried him with ease to the bedroom where he put it on the bed before kneeling in front of him and trying to open the button of his pants. He got the pants to his ankles and pulled it completely before putting light kisses on his thighs, feeling Niall shivering under his lips. He looked up and met Niall's eyes, clouded by desire and he held his gaze while he put his mouth against Niall's dick through his underwear. Niall dropped his head against the mattress, moaning Harry's name.

On other occasions, Harry would have taken such pleasure in torturing Niall, taking his time until he begs him to touch him but this time, his desire was too strong, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Niall's underwear pulled them all the way down, trowing it somewhere on the floor of his room. With one hand, he grabbed Niall's cock and he slid his tongue along its length before closing his mouth around it and take it completely, enjoying not only its taste against his tongue but also Niall's desperate moans. Harry intensified his movements, letting his tongue linger in places that seemed to drove Niall completely crazy. He placed the palm of his hand flat on his stomach, preventing Niall from moving hips further because Harry wanted to completely control this moment. He felt Niall's fingers through his hair, before settling on his shoulder, his neck, as if he wanted to touch Harry but didn't know where. 

Even if Harry loved hearing and seeing Niall twisting and squirming underneath the movements of his mouth and his tongue, he wanted more and he felt that his erection against his pants just waited to be released. He wanted to know what it was like being inside of Niall, he wanted to hear him scream his name until it was the only word he could utter. To know if Niall wanted the same thing, Harry left the tip of his forefinger lingering around his hole, looking at Niall, waiting for confirmation he hoped. He replied with a groan that went directly to Harry's achingly hard erection and a rolling of his hips to made him understand that just like him, Niall wanted more, much more. Harry got up to get rid of the few pieces of clothing he was still wearing before settling over Niall, one leg on each side of his hips and leaned down to kiss him again before asking in a whisper:

\- Do you have what it takes?  
\- Bedside table, Niall replied before attaching his lips against Harry's throat while he was taking everything he needed in the drawer. He put everything on the bed before grabbing Niall's chin in his hand and ask him more seriously if it was what he wanted and the latter replied

\- Oh my God yes, Harry please.

To convince him, he punctuated his last words with a roll of his hips that leave them both moaning. Harry then grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers while Niall was kissing the skin of his throat and chest, focusing on his birds, drawing the outline of their wings with the tip of his tongue . Harry pushed a finger inside Niall's, and he clung to Harry's shoulders, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the pillow. Harry waited a few moments, leaving Niall time to get used to him inside of his hole, waiting until he loosened not only the teeth but also his grip against Harry's back. He moved slowly into Niall, the expression of pain turning suddenly into pleasure on his features. He finally opened his eyes, his ocean eyes fixed into Harry's green ones and he whispered against his lips, like a complaint:

-More.

Harry nodded, suddenly silent, unable to look away from Niall, and he added a second finger, sinking deeper to graze this spot deep down inside him that pulled out of Niall's such delicious and obscene sounds that Harry needed to restrain the moan of pleasure that escaped his own lips. Harry continued the movements of his fingers inside of Niall, enjoying the sight of that beautiful young man below him. Harry wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, he wanted to whisper in his ear all he wanted to do to him but he couldn't. He could only moan and focus on his fingers and the sounds Niall was making. Suddenly Niall took Harry's cock in his hand and with some movements of his wrist, begged him to stop this endless waiting. Harry pulled his fingers out of Niall and wiped them against the sheets before catching the condom envelope near Niall's head and opened it with his teeth. Niall reached out and grabbed it and pulled it himself on Harry's hard cock, his lower lip caught between his teeth concentrated on the movements of his fingers. Harry took the bottle of lube again and poured some of it on his fingers before coating his own member. Still straddling Niall, he stood up a bit and asked him to turn on all fours. Niall's eyes darkened with desire even more than they already were and, without a word, he did what Harry asked.

Harry gently pressed his cock between Niall's cheeks, putting some lube on his hole and he leaned over, pressing his chest against Niall's back. He placed light kisses between his shoulder blades while gently pushing into him, leaving him time to adjust, not wanting in any way to hurt him. Once completely in, Harry placed his forehead against the soft warm skin of Niall's back, waiting patiently for the blond man to ask him to finally move, his breathing slowly returning to a normal rythmn. During that brief moment, Harry couldn't help but thinking about how good he felt, pressed against Niall's body, inside of him, feeling the frantic beat of his heart against the palm of his hand that was resting on his chest. Niall stood up slowly on his knees and Harry followed him, his arm closing around Niall's body even closer. Niall buried one of his hands in the now disordered curls of Harry before grabbing the hand that was resting against his belly and under his breath he said:

-Move.

Then slowly, almost languidly, Harry moved his hips. Without being rough, he reached once that place deep down inside of Niall that left him seeing stars, that took his breath away. Harry buried his face into Niall's neck to stifle his own moans and continued over and over again, drinking all of those intoxicating sounds that escaped Niall's lips, enjoying that salty taste of sweat against his tongue and how desperate he was saying his name whenever Harry was hitting his prostate just right. He moved one of his hands along Niall's flat stomach, feeling the trail of blond hair that led to his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, synchronizing the movements of his pelvis with those of his wrist. Niall was only able to say one word at that state: _HarryHarryHarry_ and Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips because he had reached his goal, Niall was only remembering one thing at that point, his name and nothing else. He felt Niall weaken, his knees no longer supporting his weight and he closed his grip a little tighter around the blond man, accelerating the pace until he felt Niall clenching around him again and again and until he comes over his fingers, his own abdomen and even a little on the sheets. He collapsed against the mattress, leaning on his forearms, whispering again and again Harry's name while the latter was clinging to Niall's hips, pounding into him a few more times, a little harder, before reaching his own orgasm too. He dropped against Niall's body, Harry's hands on either side of his, trying to catch his breath against the skin of his shoulder. 

He rolled onto his side, gragginb Niall in his fall and, after getting out of the blond man and removed the condom than throwing it in the garbage can near the bed, he let Niall cuddle with him and bury his face in his neck. Niall grabbed the sheets that almost escaped from the bed and covered them both with it before tangling his legs with Harry's and sighing of happiness. Harry put his lips against Niall's temple and asked almost timidly if they could get some sleep despite the fact that it was only five o'clock in the afternoon and Niall yawned before answering with a tired little voice :

\- I didn't wanted to release you until tomorrow morning anyway ...

With a smile, playing carelessly in Niall's blond locks, Harry fell asleep, thinking that this was all too good to be true and that he had done nothing to deserve someone as extraordinary as Niall in is life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it was a bit long I know...but it was worth it right? Yaaaay smut!!  
> There is still probably 2 more chapters to this story.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit sad sooo that chapter is a bit sad too. I wanted some Zayn love advices as well so here it it. don't worry i'm a big fan of happy ending. 
> 
> i'm on tumblr : excuusemeliam.tumblr.com :)

_Harry's POV_

When Harry woke up, the moon was very high in the sky and its light was fully entering by the bedroom window, illuminating Niall's body at his side. The latter was lying on his back and the sheets had slipped on his hips, only hiding the essential, his skin was shining even in the darkness that reigned in the room. The moonlight was caressing his body and he seemed so pale and fragile. Harry held out his hand to his stomach and drew his fingertips on the V of his hips and slowly goes up along his ribs, his chest and finally he laid his palm against Niall's heart feeling its peaceful beatings. Suddenly jealous of the moonlight, Harry  
wanted to caress Niall's body too, to make it as beautiful and bright as the moon does but with a sigh he realized that it was impossible. Harry had no light in him, it was Niall who was full of light by his smile and his laughter. Niall was still shining even here in the darkness of the room at this time of the night, it was him who was laying in the eerie blue light. Harry curled up at his side fearing one thing, that his own darkness ends up killing Niall's light . He tried to convince himself that his fear was ridiculous but he couldn't believe it, it stood there, entrenched in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what time it was, but Harry wanted to flee at this moment, he wanted to escape before it was too late. As if he heard his thoughts, Niall turned in his sleep and with an arm around his waist, he pulled Harry's body against his, burying his face in the crook of his neck. His body was hot but also comforting, so Harry tightened his grip on that little ball of heat, light and happiness that was Niall in the hollow of his arm. Before falling asleep again, Harry said to himself that he understood the moon to love Niall's body as much because he was like a sun, warm and bright and unlike her, he had the chance to hold him in his arms.

***

It was past 6:30 when Harry opened his eyes again, the light of the moon replaced by the sun in Niall's room. The latter was lying against him and watched him sleep, smiling. Harry groaned while hiding his face with his arm but Niall stopped him before climbing on him. His blond hair was tousled from sleep and his right cheek was a little pinker than the left because it was buried in his pillow. On his chest and arms, Harry could see the folds of the sheets and the sun was shining into the hair of his chest and into the ones underneath his bellybutton. In the light he could even see a few freckles and small beauty marks here and there on his body so pale and yet so warm.

\- Stop, whispered Niall laughing, puzzled by Harry's insistent gaze.  
\- Stop what? He asked in a low voice still filled with sleep.

Niall didn't say a thing but leaned over to kiss his lips and Harry's arms instinctively closed again around him. They kissed for several minutes until the alarm of Niall's phone suddenly rang into the room:

_When the days are cold and fold the cards and all the saints we see are all made of gold ..._

That song was literally following them everywhere. Niall rolled over on his side of the bed and told Harry to go take a shower while he was taking care of breakfast. At these words, Harry realized taht he was already supposed to be on his way to the radio station and then jumped:

\- Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!  
\- What? asked Niall.  
\- I'm late, my show starts in... then he stopped, one leg in his pants, to turn around and grab his phone, 5 MINUTES!

It was almost 7am and Harry had completely forgotten that he had a life outside of this room, of this bed so comfortable with Niall's body against his. Harry managed to dress, and Niall accompanied him to the door wearing only a pair of boxer, with a amused smile on his face. After shouting a hasty goodbye to Niall, Harry got down the flight of stairs at a running pace but once down at the door, he turned back and went up to the door of Niall's apartment and opened it again without knocking. Niall turned around, smile still on his face and raised an eyebrow, wondering why Harry had returned and then he grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on Niall's lips. He leaned his forehead against the blonde man's and suddenly short of breath, his green eyes firmly attached to those blue ones he could almost hear those words ringing in his ears:

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide..._

Sooner or later, Niall would realize that Harry couldn't share that light and happiness that that the other boy seemed to share so easily himself. Sooner or later Niall would realize that Harry had nothing extraordinary in him and it's with that emptiness in the pit of his stomach that Harry got down the steps again, this time without running.

***

On the way to the station, Harry called Nick to warn him that he would be late again, for the second time in the same week. He ignored the various text messages from Zayn and Liam because he simply didn't have time to text them back. Once the show completed and the one from the next day well prepared, Harry went straight home to take a well deserved shower. He knew Zayn would probably be home and that he couldn't avoid his questions for so long but since Harry had crossed Niall's door that morning, all the happiness he had felt between those four walls seemed to slowly disapear, giving way to a fear to hurt Niall or even himself. He knew that talking with Zayn and especially with Liam would confirm this fear that he didn't even wanted to feel in the first place. He wanted to get lost in Niall's eyes and especially in his arms but something was prevented him from doing those things and he knew very well that that something was himself. When he walks by his door, the apartment was filled with music and the door of Liam and Zayn's room was closed, so, surely Zayn was working on a mix of songs for the evening. Harry slipped into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower, he thought for the first time since this morning about the night before with Niall. Everything had gone so quickly, but at the same time, it was perfect. Every gesture, every kiss... It was as if Harry couldn't help but feel and touch him, as if all his life he had lived only waiting for this moment. Harry had never experienced so many conflicting emotions and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to handle all of this. When he came out of the bathroom, the music had ceased and Zayn had left the apartment. Harry put on his sweatpants and sat on the living room couch, his hair still wet from the shower dripping everywhere around him. He grabbed his phone and then looked at all the messages he had received and had not yet dare to look at.

_Liam_  
 _Are you coming home for dinner? :)_  
 _3:45 pm_

_Liam_  
 _?????_  
 _5:30 pm_

_Zayn_  
 _Please tell me you're getting laid ;)_  
 _8:50 pm_

_Liam_  
 _Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? : (((_  
 _10:44 pm_

_Zayn_  
 _Liam thinks you're dead. Tell us you're just having sex with Niall and you're not dead._  
 _11:28 p.m._

_Zayn_  
 _Harry. Liam had me to being worried too. You're not dead right?_  
 _11:33 pm_

_Niall_  
 _I hope everything went well at the radio station._  
 _24:14 pm_

_Niall_  
 _:) xx_  
 _12:13 pm_

_Zayn_  
 _You're in the shower so you're alive. I hope you've spent the night of your life because Liam wants to kill you!_  
 _3:47 pm_

_Zayn_  
 _I'm leaving for the night and Liam gives piano lessons tonight. You see, we're good roommates they tell you where you are going..._  
 _3:49 pm_

_Zayn_  
 _I want details by the way!!_  
 _3:50 pm_

Harry ignored almost all the messages, but he took care to send a short text message to Liam telling him that he was indeed alive. He didn't answer to Niall's... he just didn't know what to say to him yet. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but it was stronger than him. He spent a good part of the evening watching TV and then ate the leftovers from yesterday that Liam had left in the fridge for him. Around 21:30, he finally went to sleep and around 23:00 he heard his bedroom door opened but he didn't open his eyes, knowing that it was probably just Liam who ensured that he was truly alive.

***

 

Harry spent his days focused on his show, trying somehow to avoid questions and looks from Liam and Zayn. He was responding to calls and texts from Niall but refused all invitations, claiming to be busy and needing to go bed early to be in shape for work. Harry knew that it was exactly that he was hurting Niall by avoiding him, but when you don't want to suffer and that you're selfish, you only think about yourself, screw the rest!

A week had passed and for the first time, Harry hadn't received any calls or messages from Niall today. After eating with Liam and Zayn and having their usual conversations as if nothing had happened, Harry had locked himself in his room to read magazines and listen to some music. He tried as best as he could to stop thinking about Niall but he couldn't stop staring at his phone that stubbornly remain silent. He heard a knock on his door and even if he didn't really want to see anyone he answered anyway. Zayn walked in on his tiptoes, as if he was afraid to disturb him and lay down next to Harry, on his back staring at the ceiling. They were silent for several minutes until Zayn finally decides to speak:

\- I know what you're doing Harry and this is not a good idea.

Harry just shrugged and put his nose in his magazine again but Zayn stopped him and grabbed one of his hands in his and squeezed it gently.

\- When you came here with Liam the first time, I swear I heard angels sing Harry, clouds moved away and there was only Liam surrounded by light...

Harry couldn't help but laugh but Zayn hit him with his shoulder before continuing:

\- And then he started to talk and he had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. He took care of you, making sure everything was perfect for you and whenever you reproached him, he merely shrugged his shoulders, because he couldn't do anything because he is just like that Harry... I know that you already know it but Liam is one of the best people I know, he is just genuinly good. When I noticed that he was blushing every time I talked to him, that he was telling silly things just to talk with me, that his smile was shinning just a little brighter when he looked at me, I just couldn't believe it. I smoke, I spend my mornings sleeping because I go to bed almost at dawn, I work in bars, I prefer to remain silent while Liam talks to everyone, I frowned as he never seems to stop smiling... I couldn't believed that I deserved such a wonderful person in my life and yet, I took a risk because _you_ told me that I was making him happy and I believed you. That morning when you woke up and we were still lying on the sofa, you saw the panic in my eyes and you just told me: _It's been awhile since I haven't seen him smile that way, Zayn_ And at that point I stopped questioning myself because I realized that Liam was worth it. So I want you to believe me now, because you make him happy Harry. I haven't seen you both together for so long but I saw the stars in your eyes and don't do that. Don't stop Niall to look inside of you and to make you happy because that is what he wants and that is what you deserve right? Take a risk for once! This is what frightens us that is worth it the most, I know it's cliché but it's also so true ... Maybe you tell yourself that you are too different, but often it's for the best too Harry, like two pieces of a puzzle that finally complete each other.

Harry clenched his jaw so hard he almost had a headache, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. Zayn wanted to get up but he stopped him, holding his hand and refusing to let go, because what he had told him had shaken him so deep because it was the truth. Zayn leaned over and brushed his hair out of his face before putting a light kiss on his forehead. Harry finally free him from his tight grip and Zayn left the room as quietly as he had entered. In the corridor he thought he heard Liam's whispering :

\- Is it the truth? Followed by a whole track of sounds that Harry would have preferred not to hear and then, the door opened again on Liam's smiling face.

\- Harry?  
\- Yes? he replied in a trembling voice it  
\- I love you, man.  
\- I love you too, Li

When the door was finally closed again, Harry grabbed his phone and dialed Niall's number. Zayn was right it was stupid and selfish and he should stop being a coward. Niall deserved that he takes a risk and if it crashed, he would at least do it in style.


	6. this is all for you don't wanna hide the thruth

_Niall's POV_  
   
   
Niall threw his phone against the cushions of the sofa with a groan of frustration and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed a beer before closing the refrigerator door abruptly. He must resist the temptation to call or send a message because Harry kept refusing his invitations anyway. He looked down at the kitchen counter where he had kissed him a few days earlier and he soon walked away from it, opting instead for the living room. He dropped into one of his chairs and for the 1000th time, Niall wondered what he could've done wrong with Harry. He hadn't felt like he was pushing too much, not more than usual. He had invited Harry twice in the last few days and he had frankly restrained himself to send him text messages every hours. Whenever Louis saw him with his phone out, he shook his head or he simply removed it from his hands.

What he doesn't understand is that Harry continued to answer his text and have a conversation despite the fact that he was refusing all of his invitations. He went twice to the small coffee shop where he had seen him the first time and once to the record store in the hope of maybe seeing him... Well, maybe he was a bit too much but there was nothing he wanted more than seeing the boy again, it was almost ridiculous. He couldn't look at his kitchen counter without having an erection now and he could still smell the scent of Harry against the fabric of his sheets, a sweet smell but also spicy, something like cinnamon. Louis had tried to reassure him saying that Harry was probably really busy with his radio shows but Niall had trouble believing him. He couldn't have dreamed what he had seen in Harry's eyes, the sadness that seemed to disappear suddenly when his eyes met Niall's. He let his head fall back against the back of his chair and sighed again, staring at his ceiling and trying to push away the memories of Harry's lips against his throat or his hands, huge, against the skin of his stomach. His gestures and his eyes were so soft despite the urgency to touch him again and again without ever being able to stop.

Once he had finished his beer he stand up to put it near the kitchen sink and he walked around his apartment to turn off all the lights before heading for his room. He stopped abruptly when, from the sofa, he heard the distinct vibration of his phone. He was tempted to go his way and ignore the message he had just received, but he walked into the living room and grabbed it. He slid his thumb on the screen and he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face:

_Harry_  
When did your shift end tomorrow? Can I pass at the restaurant?  
10:13 p.m. __

Niall typed a quick response before returning to his room, where he collapsed on his bed, smiling so hard his cheeks ached and if he sketched a few dance steps while removing his clothes, it was just a coincidence. 

***

When the black car parked in front of his restaurant the next day, Niall almost dropped the coffee pot he was holding in his hands. Louis laughed at his sudden nervousness but he still took the pot in is own hands to avoid more damage. Niall felt his knees weaken when Harry finally came through the door. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black plaid shirt and the first few buttons were undone, revealing the bird tattooed on his chest. With that plain view of the ink on his skin, Niall could almost feel the salty taste of his sweat against his tongue. Harry pulled his black sunglasses in his hair and his eyes met Niall's almost immediately, rewarding him of a slight smile, full of shyness. Niall turned around the counter to come and meet Harry, who continued to smile at him and had now pushed his hands deep into his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. Before even saying hello, Harry excused himself and let his gaze fall to the tips of his boots, avoiding Niall's glance on him. He didn't ask him why, he was apologizing he knew it was for having avoided him in the past week. To make him understand that deep down, he doesn't blame him at all, Niall closed his arms around Harry. He felt him stiffen against him at first but soon the young man's big arms found their way around his shoulders. Harry whispered against his hair again how sorry he was and Niall couldn't answer anything to it because he was so happy having him just here in his arms. "Do you want something to eat?" "Yeah but... Can we eat it somewhere else? I want to take you somewhere." 

Niall nodded before returning to the kitchen almost running. He asked Josh to make him some sandwiches as he cared to put some drinks and a piece of chocolate cake in a bag. When he finally came out of the kitchen, Harry was installed at the counter and he was talking with Louis who had served him some coffee. When he pulled out his wallet from his pocket Louis shook his head but whispered something in his ear that Niall didnt' hear. He saw Harry swallowed hard,cheeks red, before nodding and recover quickly, almost tripping in the legs of the stool on which he was installed. He took Niall's hand in his and leaded him outside to his car. Now sat at his side, with only the radio to fill the silence and the heat of the food bag on his knees, Niall suddenly felt a bit nervous. And if Harry wanted to tell him that he regretted what had happened and he didn't wanted to see Niall again? No... He wouldn't had apologize earlier in the restaurant if so... But Niall felt nervous and Harry must have felt this nervousness because he stretched out his arm and grabbed Niall's in his again and despite the fact that his eyes didn't leave the road, he was smiling now. 

*** 

Harry had led them to the outside of the city, on top of a small hill where they could watch the sunset. They were sat on the hood of the car and eating their sandwiches almost in silence, merely commenting on the landscape or even the meal. Once the sun finally disappeared and the sky decorated with blue and pink colors, they were lying on their back on the hood and Harry had turned his head to look at Niall. He saw him in the corner of his eye and Niall knew Harry wanted to say something but he didn't wanted to rush him either so he stayed silent, waiting. If Harry wanted to talk to him he would do it right? Yet he saw him return his gaze to the sky again and Niall finally stood up and jumped of the car before burying his hands in his pockets, sighing. He was cold now and Harry wasn't speaking yet and he was God knows where and he was starting to lose his patience dangerously. "I'm not used to feeling this kind of thing. I give up on believing that I deserve the kind of story Liam and Zayn are sharing... I thought I was ordinary, I really thought being alone was okay until I meet your eyes in that coffee shop... until I saw myself into your eyes Niall and that I finally felt like I was someone important..." 

Niall then turned to look at Harry but the latter was looking at the horizon, avoiding eye contact. He didn't wanted to stop him but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How Harry could've believed that Niall deserved someone better than him? 

"I thought you didn't saw the person I really was, but I talked with Zayn and I realized that... Maybe the person I was seeing true your eyes was the real me and that could help me loving myself a bit more. I want to be the reason why your smile is so contagious Niall... I feel good when you smile and when I see your eyes shining when you look at me and... And I think I have to forget everything else and focus on the right? That's why I had refused your invitations, I thought that if I was saying no too often well you... You were going to give up on me and find someone better than me and -" 

Niall walked the few steps that separated him from Harry and crashed his mouth against his to silence him, clinging to his plaid shirt to prevent him from escaping again. Harry was smiling against his lips and although their teeth were chattering and it was much too fast and desperate, it was one of the best kiss Niall had share in his life. Harry's face between his hands, his forehead against his, he whispered to him how stupid he was. "I know" Harry whispered. "What did Louis said to you earlier?" "That if I ever wanted to disappear again he would make me swallow my phone so would I have a good reason to ignore you." 

Niall's laughter tore the silence around them and leaning against Harry's car until the sky goes completely dark and the chills that shake them were due to the cold and not the to mere presence of each other, they kissed again and again. They kissed until Niall make him understand with his lips that holding Harry in his arms was all that mattered. 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there was a lack of Narry sexy time in that fic ;)

_A few months later..._

 

Harry had heard the alarm ringing and he knew that he had to get up but he wanted to hold Niall's body against his a little more. He wanted to enjoy this moment alone with him before Zayn and Liam come join them for breakfast. However, Niall didn't seem to have the same idea as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands on his face to chase away any traces of sleep. Harry leaned forward a little to put his lips against the bare skin of Niall's shoulder and move his arms around his waist.

"Good morning" muttered Niall and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. He continued to kiss his skin up along his shoulder to his neck and behind his ear, tightening his grip around his waist to prevent the blonde boy to get up and leave the room. He wrapped his legs on either side of Niall's so he was now sitting completely behind him, his chest pressed against his back, his mouth still welded to his neck.

"Harry stop" Niall whispered even if the tone of his voice was telling him otherwise. "Zayn and Liam will be here at any moment." "Another reason to do it quickly" Harry said, sliding one of his hands under the waistband of Niall's pants. Niall just nods, unable to say anything when Harry's hands was all over him like that. He turned his head a little to put his lips against Harry's before letting his head fall back against his shoulder and gripping his thighs on either side of his. Harry could feel that Niall was already getting hard under his fingers and he couldn't help but smile against his neck before planting his teeth gently in it at the same time that he closed his hand around his member. He felt Niall's hips lift off the bed and gripped his thighs harder. Harry tightened his hand around Niall and slowly he started moving back and forth soon getting faster and more intense. Harry wanted to feel Niall lose control and he had to hurry because they didn't have time to stroll in bed this morning, they were expected, but the urge to feel Niall was stronger than anything. Harry felt his own excitement grow and the hand that wasn't in Niall's pants found itself resting on his stomach to keep the other man in place. He could feel his ass against his crotch, moving to the beat of his own wrist. Niall groaned and Harry didn't know if it was because he felt his erection, because he was biting and kissing the skin of his neck, or a blend of all these intoxicating sensations. He felt Niall's breath accelerated under the hand that was still on his stomach and Harry could feel that he was close. "Show me how you like it when I touch you like this Ni."

And the latter answered with another moan that ended into a growl when Harry lingered on that spot that made Niall crazy. And a few more swings and a few well-placed kisses and dirty words whispered in Niall's ear and Harry felt the body against him stiffen as Niall finally came on his fingers. His name had escaped Niall's lips before he let himself fall heavily against Harry, trying to catch his breath. "We're so late now and we must also take a shower." Niall said with difficulty, his breathing a little jerky. He finally stood up and when he turned to Harry, he saw his boxers stretched by his own erection that Niall hadn't cared to relieve, too focused on his own pleasure. He held out his hand, telling him to jumped in the shower so he could take care of his "little problem" in turn.

When they left the room, they heard three hits knocked on Niall's front door. Their front door for a little more that a week now. Liam and Zayn then entered with the key Harry had provided them and Harry and Niall were frozen in the hallway, Niall's pants too low on his hips and Harry's boner a little too obvious. Zayn laughed as Liam sighed with a smile on his lips. "Oops?" Harry tried. "I told you we were surely fall on a something like this Li" tried Zayn between burst of laughter. "We will wait for you downstairs" Liam said and then he turned back, Zayn following him.

And it's both laughing that Niall and Harry went into the bathroom and finally under the hot spray of the shower. When Harry found himself leaning against the cold wall, fingers tangled in Niall's hair who was kneeling before him, he didn't regret having been drawn into that light that was shinning from Niall. The words of a very familiar song came into his head at that moment.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light I can not escape this now unless you show me how_

Harry never wanted to escape from all the light shining in Niall's eyes no, he wanted to keep it for him and enjoy every little sparkles of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I finally did it! I finished that fic! I hope you like it, again sorry for the few mistakes I'm a frenchie you know!  
> add me on tumblr if you want http://excuusemeliam.tumblr.com


End file.
